Traditional highchairs tip easily and typically have many dangerous angles and steel bars. Children inherently attempt to climb into or out of their highchairs, shopping carts and so forth; this is why most of such devices have seating straps.
It would be desirable if a highchair could be provided that would safely permit a child to climb into or out of the highchair without rendering the highchair dangerous.